


Icarus

by Jellyrs



Series: Curiosidade Terminal [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Gags, Good Wholesome Miya Twins Content, Less Wholesome Sakuatsu Content, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Temperature Play, The Mask Stays On Pt IV: A New Hope, Wax Play, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyrs/pseuds/Jellyrs
Summary: "Não entendo qual é o sentido de todo esse segredo quando você já me disse o que vamos fazer hoje, Omi.Eles tiram os sapatos e os alinham contra a parede. Kiyoomi coloca as chaves no gancho do chaveiro.“Existem muitas variações em jogos de temperatura, mas uma das melhores partes é a maneira como isso o surpreende e o mantém no limite”, explica Kiyoomi, tirando o cachecol. "É por isso que você vai ficar vendado e amordaçado."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Curiosidade Terminal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022883
Kudos: 15





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806729) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> Notas das autoras: estamos apenas avançando, produzindo conteúdo sakuatsu com tesão, toda velocidade à frente, sem sinais de parar.  
> cw para uma pequeníssima menção ao fetichismo da feminização (via conversa suja) na primeira cena.  
> também, feliz aniversário adiantado para Atsumu (e Osamu, mas por mais que o amemos, isso não é sobre ele). Seu presente é ficar D E S T R U Í D O.
> 
> Notas da tradutora: Me desculpem a demora dessa vez! Muitos probleminhas surgiram mas enfim....  
> Pode ser que perto do fim, tenha um erro ou outro de concordância ou de tradução, não consegui revisar com mais calma, mas caso alguém perceba, ficarei muito feliz se me indicarem onde está o erro
> 
> Boa leitura!

Os músculos de Atsumu estão gritando. O ângulo estranho de sua coluna está fazendo a parte inferior das costas apertar e ameaçam cãibras. Ele sibila, em uma respiração pelo nariz, tenta prendê-la no fundo do peito antes de soltá-la pelos dentes. 

“Não se force tanto. Você vai se machucar,” uma voz atrás de Atsumu sussurra. “Não é uma competição.”

Sua testa franze ainda mais e o suor escorre por seu nariz e desaparece na linha do cabelo. O sangue está começando a se acumular em seu crânio, deixando Atsumu tonto. Ele pode fazer isso. Ele consegue  _ fazer _ isso. 

As coxas e bíceps de Atsumu estão tremendo agora. Só mais um pouco; ele aguenta um pouco mais. 

"Ok... abaixe lentamente seus pés e, em seguida, mova as mãos para frente para mudar para o cachorro olhando para baixo..."

Atsumu segue as instruções do instrutor de Yoga na frente da sala, olhando por entre as pernas para um Osamu sorridente. 

"Não é tão fácil quanto parece né, Miya?" ele provoca, antes de deixar a própria cabeça cair entre os braços. 

“Estou  _ ótimo _ ,” Atsumu murmura atrás da cabeça de seu irmão cheio de si.

Ele nunca deveria ter deixado seu irmão gêmeo provocá-lo com isso. Uma namorada de Osamu de alguns anos atrás o levou para o yoga, e Atsumu sempre pensou que fosse em sua maioria, tipo... meditação com formas. Que outra opção ele tinha a não ser aparecer quando Osamu disse que ele seria péssimo?

Quando a aula termina, Atsumu está suando muito e seus músculos parecem ter acabado de jogar uma partida completa. Osamu não exige ou persuade a admissão de derrota de Atsumu. Alguns podem chamar isso de um bom espírito esportivo, mas com toda a honestidade, eles se conhecem tão bem que as palavras não são necessárias. Ambos sabem que Osamu ganhou essa vez; um pequeno sorriso é o suficiente para esfregar com força na cara de Atsumu.

De volta à frente dos pequenos cubículos de armazenamento do estúdio, Atsumu enxuga o rosto com uma toalha. 

"Aposto que Suna seria matador nisso", ele murmura.

Osamu geme.

“Não diga a ele sobre isso. Já tô’ cansado de ver suas postagens estéticas idiotas no Instagram.”

“Nunca soube que tinham tantas maneiras diferentes que poderia se fazer um café de hotel parecer artístico.”

“Então. Cê consegue imaginar uma selfie na posição do corvo?"

Atsumu não consegue se lembrar exatamente qual é a posição de corvo, mas ele sabe o que Osamu quer dizer e murmura em concordância. 

Ele puxa o telefone para verificar suas notificações, ainda enxugando o pescoço com a toalha. Ele tem algumas notificações de suas redes sociais, um snapchat de Bokuto e um alerta de mensagem de texto que faz seu coração errar uma batida. 

Ele a abre primeiro.

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Você está livre na sexta-feira depois das 20h?

“'Samu, quais são nossos planos com a mãe neste fim de semana de novo?”

Osamu não tira os olhos de onde está limpando seu tapete de yoga, que ele realmente  _ tem _ . Atsumu zombou dele até que ele mesmo pegou emprestado um dos estúdios e começou a pensar em quantas outras pessoas suaram naquilo. 

“Café da manhã no sábado. Ela quer que a gente ajude a tirar algumas coisas do sótão depois também.”

Atsumu pragueja baixinho. 

"Vou dizer à mãe que você xingou sobre ir visitar ela."

Atsumu o ignora. Demora cerca de uma hora de sua casa em Ohasuhigashi para chegar à casa onde cresceu, o que significa que ele precisará sair bem cedo no sábado. Ir para a casa de Sakusa e... Fazer o que eles fazem... Seguido pela viagem para casa, o que significaria uma noite longa. Além disso, quem sabe o que o outro homem tinha em mente. Atsumu resiste a choramingar em voz alta enquanto se força a ser um adulto responsável com controle de impulso. 

**Para:** Omi-Omi   
>> Se você quer saber pela razão que acho que quer, provavelmente não posso ir. Vou ver minha família no sábado de manhã.

Atsumu não pode evitar de deixar uma brecha para ser convencido. Ele manda outra mensagem, tentando encontrar outra possibilidade. 

**Para:** Omi-Omi   
>> Provavelmente poderia me encontrar se for na minha casa

Ele não é _ tão _ responsável. Além disso, ele  _ duvida _ muito que Sakusa aceite a oferta de qualquer maneira. Ele está se preparando para colocar o telefone na bolsa quando ele vibra novamente, mais rápido do que Atsumu esperava.

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Tudo bem. Vou escolher algo sem muita configuração. 

As sobrancelhas de Atsumu sobem bruscamente, e então ele cora. Ele percebe tarde demais que os olhos de Osamu estão sobre ele. 

"Que cara é essa?"

"Nada."

"Não parece nada."

"Não é da sua conta."

“Levou um fora? Você nunca hesita em me dizer, para todo mundo, até estranhos na rua, se você consegue um encontro."

“Ai, cala a boca,” Atsumu diz, falhando em apresentar uma réplica decente enquanto enfia o telefone na bolsa.

“Não se preocupe, Tsumu, tenho certeza de que existe alguém que consiga aturar você”, continua Osamu, impassível. "Bem... provavelmente."

Atsumu luta contra o desejo de despistá-lo em público. Ele levanta sua bolsa no ombro e tenta manter a cabeça erguida. 

"Só pra você saber, eu não levei um fora."

“Claro,” Osamu diz, profundamente condescendente. 

"Vai se foder, Samu!" Atsumu grunhe e então sai do estúdio de Yoga. 

Kiyoomi para na vaga para hóspedes no estacionamento do prédio de Atsumu às 19h55. Ele faz uma pausa em seu carro por um momento, cuidadosamente dobrando e guardando suas luvas que usa para dirigir no console central. Ele respira fundo. Ele cavou a própria cova quando concordou em estar ali. Não adiantava se arrepender,  _ ainda _ . 

Ele tem certeza de que haverá tempo para isso mais tarde.

O prédio é moderno e bem conservado, Kiyoomi observa, enquanto pega o elevador até o sétimo andar. É um prédio mais novo, localizado a poucos passos das instalações que os Black Jackals usam para praticar. É uma localização inegavelmente conveniente. Kiyoomi havia renunciado à conveniência por um apartamento maior em uma parte mais tranquila da cidade. 

O elevador apita e ele aperta a pequena mochila que trouxe consigo. Ele rapidamente encontra a porta com o número que Atsumu deu a ele, e bate levemente. 

São apenas alguns segundos antes que ela se abra para revelar Atsumu, vestindo apenas um moletom de cintura baixa. Uma toalha está pendurada em seu pescoço. 

“E aí, Omi,” ele diz, recuando para convidar Kiyoomi para entrar. “Desculpe pelo cabelo úmido. Eu queria ter tomado um banho mais cedo para que eu pudesse limpar o banheiro para você. Suponho que você queira tomar um banho?"

“Sim, obrigado. Eu também trouxe alguns lenços desinfetantes”, Kiyoomi não pode deixar de acrescentar. Sua falta de confiança na habilidade de limpeza de Atsumu aparentemente não passa despercebida, enquanto o outro homem revira os olhos. 

O genkan leva diretamente a um pequeno corredor, que parece conter a porta do banheiro e um armário. Além disso, há uma única sala de bom tamanho. Um canto contém uma pequena cozinha e o outro tem um sofá e uma TV na parede. Do outro lado do cômodo, perto das grandes janelas, há uma cama meio escondida atrás de uma divisória. 

As sobrancelhas de Kiyoomi se franzem. É realmente... limpo. 

"Você quer um pouco de chá ou algo assim?" Atsumu pergunta, caminhando em direção à cozinha. 

“Tudo bem,” Kiyoomi balança a cabeça. "Vou me preparar."

Ele pede licença para ir ao banheiro e, no segundo em que fecha a porta, olha ao redor como se estivesse em perigo, pronto para puxar o rolo de lenços desinfetantes que tirou da bolsa. Os olhos de Kiyoomi se estreitam ao perceber que o banheiro está tão limpo quanto o cômodo principal parecia à primeira vista. Não é exatamente o mesmo que a normalidade impecável de Kiyoomi, mas ele nem mesmo sente a necessidade de puxar os lenços para o banho meticuloso que toma. 

Atsumu está tomando uma bebida esportiva e mexendo em seu celular quando Kiyoomi sai do banheiro, vestido com sua roupa de costume. 

"Você... Pagou um serviço de limpeza para vir hoje?"

Atsumu congela no meio de um gole e dá a Kiyoomi um olhar que o faz se sentir... Estúpido. Kiyoomi se ergue um pouco mais reto, preventivamente defensivo.

"Oh não. Não tenho empregada, riquinho.”, diz Atsumu. “Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de limpar minha própria casa. Não é como se os jogadores da v-league estivessem nadando na grana. Não que você saiba muito sobre isso, não é, Omi?"

Kiyoomi revira os olhos e ignora todas as críticas à sua educação abastada. Ele só está tendo dificuldade em acreditar que o atleta de 22 anos, Miya Atsumu, tira o pó do espelho do banheiro. Kiyoomi verificou, apenas por curiosidade. 

“Eu simplesmente não esperava...”

"Que eu não fosse um desleixado como Hinata e Bokuto?" Atsumu ri. “Não, meu pai caiu fora quando 'Samu e eu ainda estávamos usando fraldas, então nossa mãe trabalhava muito. Cozinhávamos e limpávamos muito quando tínhamos idade suficiente para não colocar fogo na cozinha."

Ele está encostado no balcão com um sorriso afetuoso no rosto.

“Oh,” Kiyoomi diz, sem saber como processar as novas informações ou o que ele deveria dizer em resposta. 

Pela primeira vez, Atsumu parece deixar isso para lá. Ou talvez ele esteja apenas ansioso. 

"De qualquer forma, o que você preparou para mim hoje, Omi?"

Kiyoomi se sacode mentalmente. Eles estão aqui para que ele tenha a vantagem. É hora de tomar novamente as rédeas.

"Eu pensei que poderíamos finalmente descobrir se você consegue gozar com estímulo em seus mamilos." 

Atsumu fica profundamente vermelho e a satisfação começa a se formar no âmago de Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu pode ter calculado mal quando pensou que não seria algo mais novo ou tão intenso quanto o que eles fizeram antes. 

“Respire, Atsumu,” Sakusa diz, diretamente em seu ouvido. 

Os dois estão sentados na cama desta vez, Sakusa contra a cabeceira da cama com Atsumu contra seu peito. Os braços de Atsumu estão amarrados nas costas. Ele não pode ver Sakusa, mas ele pode sentir seu olhar percorrendo seu corpo de cima a baixo, pode ouvir sua voz, bem ali. Atsumu pode sentir o calor de sua pele, contra seus ombros, através do tecido da calça social de Sakusa. 

Atsumu está dolorosamente duro, seu pau estimulado impiedosamente até o limite três ou quatro vezes por dedos ágeis e lubrificados, até que ele estivesse se contorcendo adequadamente, de acordo com Sakusa. Nesse ponto, o mesmo parou de tocar em seu pau completamente, deixando-o triste e transbordando em sua barriga, enquanto suas mãos se moviam para cima e ficavam lá, estimulando até que Atsumu estivesse completamente perdido pelo toque em seu peito e a voz em seus ouvidos. 

“Respire fundo, encha seus pulmões e expire lentamente”, diz Sakusa. Atsumu faz o possível para obedecer.

Sua respiração oscila em um longo gemido. Ele se contorce e espasma quando Sakusa belisca seus mamilos entre os dedos indicadores. Eles estão inchados e sensíveis, e neste ponto até mesmo o mais leve toque dos dedos de Sakusa, faz Atsumu se contorcer. 

“De novo”, diz Sakusa. Atsumu puxa outra respiração ofegante, todo o caminho contra seu diafragma, como Sakusa instruiu. 

Sakusa volta a puxar delicadamente as protuberâncias estimuladas em um ritmo rápido. A cabeça de Atsumu pende para trás contra o ombro de Sakusa, enquanto ele rola a sua própria espinha curvada. 

"Merda, Omi, eu não consigo-"

Atsumu sente a máscara roçar em sua orelha, provocando um estremecimento em seu corpo inteiro. 

"Talvez não. Basta dizer, que vou parar”, diz Sakusa em tom de provocação. “Mas esta é a única maneira de você gozar esta noite, então é pegar ou largar...”

Uma voz histérica no fundo da cabeça de Atsumu tenta apontar que ele poderia simplesmente se masturbar quando Sakusa fosse para casa, mas a parte maior de seu cérebro imediatamente o desliga. Ignorar Sakusa parece uma opção patética, como se não fosse nem mesmo bom gozar dessa forma. 

“Omi...” Atsumu geme, enquanto Sakusa volta a usar seus polegares para desenhar pequenos círculos ao redor de seus mamilos. 

Suas pernas empurram contra o edredom, deslizando contra o interior das de Sakusa. Ele está preso aqui, tão excitado, mas incapaz de fazer algo a respeito, intocado onde ele mais quer. As mãos em seu peito estão enviando pequenos choques quentes de prazer por seu corpo, reunindo-se no começo de seus quadris. Seu pênis negligenciado agora se levanta desesperadamente, pingando em sua barriga. 

“Flexione seus quadris,” Sakusa instrui, encorajando as pequenas contrações a se transformarem em um movimento mais completo. "Aí está. Não se reprima, Atsumu... Você pode gozar quando quiser... Faça como for melhor...” 

É uma tortura. O que seria bom seria uma mão em seu pau, mas ele sabe que isso não vai acontecer. Um gemido sai da garganta de Atsumu quando Sakusa começa a puxar seus mamilos novamente, rápido e suave. Ele está respirando muito rápido, muito superficial, mas ele não pode evitar -

"Hah... hah... hah... Omi..."

"Respire. Tente relaxar, Atsumu. Se você quiser, você vai ter que deixar acontecer,” Sakusa sussurra enquanto massageia o peito de Atsumu. "Olhe para você. Veja como você está excitado. Você não olhou de perto?”

Atsumu força seus olhos a abrirem e olha para baixo, vê luvas pretas espalhadas sobre a pele pálida pintada com um rubor brilhante e coberta de suor. Ele está molhado neste ponto, seu corpo inteiro superaquecido e hipersensível. Seus quadríceps e abdômen se contraem e ficam tensos, enquanto ele cede ao desejo de rolar os quadris para cima, procurando um atrito inexistente.

“Eu não consigo,” Atsumu lamenta, observando seu pau balançar inutilmente. 

Sakusa o silencia e belisca seus mamilos novamente, fazendo Atsumu estremecer e gemer, antes de acalmá-los com uma fricção suave, para frente e para trás, e para frente e para trás...

“Eu acho que você consegue, Atsumu. Você está pingando”, diz Sakusa. "Você apenas tem que parar de lutar e se permitir a sentir isso."

Atsumu fecha os olhos novamente, deixando escapar pequenos ruídos quebrados, enquanto se entrega ao prazer que Sakusa está extraindo dele. Não é onde ele quer agora, mas é bom. Ele não pode acreditar que passou a vida toda sem isso, ignorando uma parte inteira de seu corpo que claramente quer ser tocada. 

Seus quadris começam a se mover mais completamente, subindo com força em seu abdômen.

"É isso aí…"

Ele respira fundo, tenta inundar seu sangue com oxigênio, como Sakusa instruiu, as sensações em seu peito se tornando muito mais intensas cada vez que ele enche seus pulmões. Atsumu pressiona seu peito contra as mãos de Sakusa, guiando as ondas de suas ministrações inconstantes. Sakusa não está beliscando mais e Atsumu está grato por isso, certo de que a dor seria uma distração neste momento. Em vez disso, ele está passando por diferentes toques leves, que deixam Atsumu ofegante. É uma sensação boa—é tão bom—

“Sim, continue movendo seus quadris, desse jeito, Atsumu,” Sakusa diz, direto em seu ouvido novamente. Atsumu pode sentir sua respiração através da máscara e está fazendo sua pele se arrepiar. "Mova-os como se estivesse transando."

As palavras o atingem como um tapa na cara e, como o masoquista que ele rapidamente descobre que é, Atsumu geme descontroladamente. Ele empurra os quadris para cima, apertando o abdômen e os glúteos no ápice de cada movimento. É o que seu corpo quer fazer naturalmente, mas agora tudo o que ele consegue pensar é em como isso imita empurrar seu pênis em um buraco quente e apertado. 

Os rápidos flashes de prazer originados em seu peito estão começando a afundar na base de seu pênis, e oh Deus, ele pode realmente ser capaz de gozar com isso.

Os polegares de Sakusa continuam a esfregar rapidamente, circulando seus mamilos sutilmente, e de repente Atsumu está dolorosamente ciente de todos os lugares que os dois estão se tocando. Ele e Sakusa são praticamente do mesmo tamanho, considerando todas as coisas, mas ele ainda se sente cercado. Um gemido escapa de sua garganta quando Sakusa aumenta ligeiramente a pressão. 

"Você gosta de mulheres, certo, Atsumu?" Sakusa pergunta, numa linha de pensamento indetectável do ponto de vista de Atsumu. “Você brinca com os peitos delas dessa forma? Faz elas se sentirem assim?”

O calor é tão forte que é quase uma facada dolorosa no estômago de Atsumu e ele geme de surpresa, corando furiosamente. Sakusa esfrega dois dedos escorregadios de cada mão sobre os mamilos inchados de Atsumu, desenhando formas rítmicas. 

“Você toca seus clitóris assim? Você as faz gozar, Atsumu? Você as faz gozar assim?"

"Porra…!" Atsumu grita, os palavrões transformando-se em gemidos conforme o ritmo lento, mas constante, de seus quadris aumenta.

Ele está sobrecarregado pelo toque de Sakusa, pelas imagens que ele está colocando na cabeça de Atsumu. Há uma pressão na parte inferior das costas de Atsumu que indica que Sakusa está tão duro quanto ele. Aconteceu em outras cenas, mas esta é a primeira vez que Atsumu está sentado no colo de dele, é a primeira vez que ele sente isso. Ele morde o lábio e geme, se perguntando se os movimentos desajeitados de seus quadris estão fazendo Sakusa se sentir bem também. 

O calor aumenta e aumenta, concentrando-se entre suas pernas. Apenas um toque de seu pênis bastaria, Atsumu  _ tem certeza _ . 

“É, isso, Atsumu. Você está perto. Eu sei disso. Mostre-me, ”Sakusa diz, e se Atsumu estivesse menos bagunçado, ele notaria como a voz do outro homem soava tensa.

Não é o suficiente. Não é o suficiente, pensa Atsumu, até que de repente  _ é _ . É mais devagar que o usual, aumentando com cada impulso contínuo de seus quadris até o nada. Sakusa está beliscando suavemente, pequenas puxadas rápidas e soltas, enquanto o peito de Atsumu infla, a respiração presa no ápice.

Atsumu balança ali pelo que parece um longo tempo, e então seu corpo se curva bruscamente, como uma corda se rompendo. 

“Uhn—”

Um som fica preso em sua garganta, e então o pau de Atsumu pula. Gozando sobre sua barriga, respingando em seu peito. 

“Uuuuuuuuuuhhhnnngg,” Atsumu geme enquanto seus quadris continuam a se mover e Sakusa continua acariciando seus mamilos, pressionando agora, quase de forma tranquilizadora. 

Há uma respiração áspera contra a mandíbula de Atsumu. 

“Sim, sim, aí está. Eu sabia que você conseguiria fazer isso."

No que diz respeito aos orgasmos, não é o melhor que Atsumu já teve, quase arruinado pela falta de estimulação, enquanto ele derrama sobre si mesmo. No entanto, a profunda sensação de prazer e orgulho que irradia por ele mais do que compensa. Ele conseguiu. 

Ele deixa sua cabeça cair totalmente para trás contra o ombro de Sakusa e apenas respira, o peito arfando. Sakusa finalmente tira suas mãos do peito de Atsumu, deslizando-as suavemente para baixo em suas laterais. Ele as move para cima e para baixo, uma pressão calmante. 

“Bom, Atsumu. Bom. Isso foi incrível. Você se saiu tão bem...”

Atsumu fecha os olhos e se deleita com o elogio. 

E assim, a vida de Atsumu se estabelece em uma nova rotina. Ele joga vôlei. Ele vê sua família tanto quanto possível. Obedientemente, ele testa cada novo sabor colocado no menu do Onigiri Miya. Ele viaja, joga mais vôlei e cerca de uma vez por semana ele se encontra com Sakusa Kiyoomi e deixa seu companheiro de equipe arruiná-lo. 

Assim se segue.

A bandeja de bebidas bate perigosamente na mesa em coro com a risada estrondosa de Meian. O capitão deles se senta na mesa onde ele está prendendo a atenção de Inunaki, Hinata, Bokuto, Sakusa e Atsumu. Barnes, Adriah e os outros, enrolando para saírem. Eles vêm de uma sequência de cinco vitórias consecutivas, incluindo outra vitória contra os Adlers na semana passada. Meian exigiu celebração em nome da união do time e nenhum deles tinha qualquer objeção, muito menos Atsumu. 

"Você está tentando embebedar as crianças, Cap?" Inunaki provoca enquanto puxa uma bebida amarela brilhante da bandeja. 

É um pouco tarde para isso, Atsumu pensa, pegando sua própria bebida enquanto sua cabeça balança. Ele se inclina para trás contra a parede da cabine, uma vez que ele tem sua bebida segura na mão. 

“Quem você está chamando de crianças? Você não é muito mais velho do que nós."

"Sim! Você é apenas três anos mais velho do que eu!" Bokuto grita, a cerveja ameaçando derramar de seu copo, enquanto ele gesticula descontroladamente. 

"Dois", corrige Sakusa, fazendo Bokuto suspirar e levantar dois dedos.

"Dois?!"

Sakusa bebeu algo claro e cintilante durante a noite; ele parece sóbrio do ponto de vista de um estranho, mas Atsumu pode observar o pequeno rubor vermelho destacando as conchas de suas orelhas e a ponta de seu nariz. A maior revelação é sua máscara - não mais no rosto, mas sim colocada no tampo da mesa. Atsumu dá uma risadinha.

“O único bebê de verdade aqui é o Shouyou,” Atsumu diz, vigorosamente bagunçando uma cabeça de cabelo laranja brilhante com sua mão livre. 

"Ei! Eu morei no exterior! Já estive no outro lado do mundo! O que você fez?” Hinata diz, as bochechas como um par de maçãs vermelhas brilhantes, olhos brilhando com malícia.

Atsumu fica boquiaberto em uma ofensa simulada. "Eu não posso acreditar que meu único filho está falando comigo assim."

“Ele não é seu filho, sua aberração,” Sakusa diz com os olhos apertados. 

“Eu o dei à luz, de meus próprios levantamentos da V-League,” Atsumu rebate. 

"Ugh, credo."

“Pare de dizer ugh' para mim, Omi, isso é rude,” Atsumu grunhe, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. 

"Ugh," Sakusa enfatiza, com olhos estreitos desafiadores. 

“Chega, crianças!” Meian interrompe antes que Atsumu encontre algo para jogar em Sakusa. “Estamos aqui para união de equipe, não para reclamação de equipe. Devemos aprender mais um sobre o outro!”

Atsumu está começando a pensar que seu capitão não é mais fraco para aguentar o álcool do que o resto deles, mas ele pondera alegremente o pedido. Depois de um segundo, ele bate palmas. 

"Deixa comigo!" Atsumu diz. "Quem foi a primeira quedinha séria de todos?" 

Os olhos de Meian se iluminam e Inunaki protesta bem-humorado, enquanto o capitão volta os olhos para o líbero. 

“Sim, Inunaki, você começa!” Exige Meian, sem espaço para divergências. 

Inunaki murmura e toma outro gole de sua bebida. 

“Ah! Hasegawa Ichika! Eu era caidinho por ela no meu primeiro ano do ensino médio. Ela era a capitã e ace do clube feminino de vôlei. Sério, metade das minhas fantasias de colegial era sobre receber suas cortadas—”

Atsumu gargalha, enquanto Bokuto observa com olhos extasiados. 

“Eu presumiria que é uma metáfora obscena, se os líberos não fossem tão esquisitos”, Meian ri e Inunaki dá um suspiro melancólico. “Ok, próximo! Kiyoomi!”

Sakusa parece estar chupando um limão onde está sentado, ao lado de Inunaki, mas Atsumu fala antes que ele possa abrir a boca.

“Isso é fácil—Ushiwaka. Próximo!"

Meian, à direita de Atsumu, na ponta da mesa, desce a mão na cabeça do mesmo, espremendo-a em direção ao tampo da mesa.

“Não é a sua vez, pirralho. Silêncio!"

Sakusa se inclina para trás e cruza os braços sobre o peito. 

“Não, o pirralho está certo, infelizmente. Desenvolvi uma paixonite pelo Wakatoshi-kun no meu primeiro ano do ensino médio. Nessa idade, admiração e carinho se misturam facilmente, e eu era obcecado pelo jeito que ele jogava vôlei”, diz Sakusa.

O resto dos atletas profissionais ao redor da mesa concordam sabiamente em compreensão. 

“Entendo bem”, diz Hinata. “Se eu conhecesse antes dele se formar, aposto que teria uma queda pelo Pequeno Gigante original de Karasuno. Eu consigo compreender totalmente como você poderia sentir isso com Ushijima.” 

"Além disso... você viu os braços dele?" Atsumu reflete, e Sakusa o encara com um olhar depreciativo, que só lhe rendeu uma piscadela. 

“Pare de babar, Atsumu”, brinca Inunaki.

“Olha, eu tenho que dar crédito a quem merece,” Atsumu diz, com um sorriso malicioso e então se vira para Bokuto, que é o próximo em sua rotação, sentado entre Sakusa e Hinata. “Bokku! Você é o próximo!"

Um enorme sorriso estúpido floresce no rosto de Bokuto, enquanto um rubor brilhante e feliz se espalha por suas bochechas. Atsumu faz uma careta, percebendo seu erro tarde demais. 

“Bem, minha primeira grande paixão foi por Akaashi! Quando ele—"

Atsumu interrompe imediatamente fazendo sons altos de vômito. 

“Ugh, Deus, nós entendemos. Você e Akaashi são almas gêmeas adoráveis e perfeitas. Pare de jogar isso na nossa cara,” ele diz, e Meian nem mesmo diz para ele calar a boca dessa vez, porque ele está certo. Se Bokuto começar, eles passarão a próxima hora com ele detalhando o tom exato dos olhos de Akaashi no início da primavera. Felizmente, Bokuto já começou a enviar mensagens de texto para o namorado, então ele não parece se importar muito em ser ignorado. “Shouyou, próximo. Aposto que posso adivinhar essa também.” 

Hinata se endireita na cadeira, o rosto sério. 

“Vá em frente, Hinata,” Inunaki encoraja.

O cortador baixinho acena, a cabeça erguida.

“Shimizu.”

Atsumu pisca, levando um segundo para pensar através da névoa induzida pelo álcool em seu cérebro. Então ele finalmente reconhece o nome. “...Sua assistente?”

Segurando sua bebida entre as duas mãos, Hinata acena com a cabeça resolutamente, olhos distantes. O resto da mesa parece tão confusa quanto Atsumu. 

“Shouyou, você não está com Kageyama Tobio? Vocês foram para o colégio juntos, certo?" Inunaki pergunta.

Hinata inclina a cabeça para o lado em confusão, "Sim, todos os três anos." 

Bokuto bate o punho na palma da mão em um gesto  _ ah-hah _ , "Então vocês não ficaram juntos antes do fim do colégio?"

Atsumu gagueja, completamente perplexo. "Não! Não, eu sei que é  _ fato  _ que eles se beijaram  _ na quadra _ no Intercolegial de Verão depois que arrebentaram a equipe de Omi em nosso terceiro ano. Eu estava assistindo aquele jogo das quartas de final.” Hinata pulou no ar, agarrou o rosto de Kageyama com as duas mãos e o beijou logo depois de vencerem a partida no set point. Você não se esquece de algo assim. Ele se vira para Sakusa. "Diga a eles, Omi."

Sakusa estreita os olhos, "Bem, o jogo teve todos os sets completos, então eu não diria que eles nos arrebentaram... Mas Hinata e Kageyama se beijaram."

Todos olham para Hinata, perplexos, que está olhando para eles com um olhar igualmente confuso.

"Então, você teve uma queda por ele na escola?" Meian pergunta. 

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalam e então ele balança a cabeça para frente e para trás resolutamente, “Uma queda?! Pelo Kageyama? Que horror! De jeito nenhum."

Ele parece enojado com a ideia. 

Todos ao redor da mesa piscam. Atsumu engole o resto de sua bebida. 

"Que horror? Na semana passada, quando jogamos contra os Adler, você disse a Kageyama que se casaria quando pudesse fazer os anéis de uma medalha de ouro”, Sakusa aponta, e Bokuto concorda vigorosamente.

“Isso foi uma coisa estúpida de se dizer no calor do momento. Eu nunca desfiguraria um ouro olímpico assim”, disse Hinata, perplexo. "De qualquer forma, aonde você quer chegar?"

"Tudo bem! Isso é o suficiente para o estudo dos hábitos de acasalamento dos corvos demônios,  _ próximo _ ,” Atsumu quase grita, precisando que essa conversa desconcertante termine. 

“É você, Atsumu,” Meian aponta, e oh, huh, ele está certo. 

Atsumu respira fundo; ele definitivamente sabe a resposta para essa pergunta. 

“Minha primeira paixão, que durou mais de algumas semanas, foi definitivamente meu capitão do segundo ano, Kita Shinsuke,” ele diz sem muita vergonha, embora ele definitivamente não quisesse admitir para Kita e deixá-lo desconfortável. 

Embora, conhecendo Kita, ele provavelmente apenas sorriria e diria que estava lisonjeado. 

"Seu capitão?" Meian diz, com um brilho engraçado nos olhos. "Devo me preocupar se você vai se apaixonar por mim, Atsumu?"

"Se você tiver sorte, Shugo," Atsumu brinca, flertando de volta, mas então ele ri e passa a mão pelo cabelo. “Não, Kita era apenas... ele era um cara sério... todo estóico, sabe? Ele era tão bom em nos manter na linha. Ele não ria muito, então isso fazia você querer, tipo - só significava que, quando você conseguia fazê-lo rir, era...”

É quando as palavras saem de sua boca que Atsumu percebe algo chocante. A frase congela em sua garganta quando ele faz contato visual com Sakusa—quando ele vê o rosto sério e estóico de Sakusa. 

"Tsum-Tsum?" Bokuto chama sua atenção.

"O que?!" Atsumu grita, muito agudo. “Eu não—não é nada! Desculpe, banheiro.”

Ele quase derruba o copo no chão com a pressa de se levantar, praguejando e cambaleando enquanto tenta pegá-lo. 

Sakusa ri. O resto da mesa também, mas Atsumu mal os ouve. 

_ Não. Não, obrigado. _

"Pare!" Atsumu aponta o dedo diretamente para Sakusa, tentando soar muito sério. 

Isso só faz Sakusa sorrir e rir mais. 

Atsumu foge para o banheiro para ter uma leve crise existencial em paz. 

“Eu vou atrás de pessoas que são difíceis de conquistar?”

Atsumu está sentado na bancada do Onigiri Miya. Há uma garrafa de saquê e dois copos na borda elevada entre a frente do restaurante e a cozinha. Osamu está limpando o balcão atrás do bar. Todas as cadeiras estão colocadas sobre as mesas durante a noite—exceto a de Atsumu, é claro. 

Osamu levanta os olhos de seu pano molhado e encara Atsumu com os olhos arregalados sob a testa franzida.

“Uh. Sim,” ele diz. “Isso é tipo... o seu lance, 'Tsumu. Achei que você soubesse disso.”

Atsumu suspira.

"Soubesse?! Como eu poderia saber?"

"Porque você faz isso desde o ensino fundamental?" Osamu diz, ainda parecendo perplexo. "Yanagi Ryoko chutou você no joelho na primeira série, chamou você de estúpido e você fez mamãe colocar uma foto que você desenhou dela em giz de cera na geladeira."

Atsumu bufa, “Eu tive uma queda, e daí? Ela era fofa.”

Osamu cruza os braços sobre o peito.

“Vou te dar um crédito, considerando que às vezes funciona por algum acaso absurdo, mas você é assim com tudo,” Osamu diz, em sua  _ tão estúpida _ voz. “Quero dizer, quem é que aponta para um bloqueador aleatório do primeiro ano de outra prefeitura, depois de jogar uma partida contra eles, e diz que vai levantar para eles um dia? Quem caralhos faz isso?"

O rosto de Atsumu queima e ele se salva de responder a isso dando uma enorme mordida em um onigiri extra grande. 

"De qualquer forma, por que a pergunta?" Osamu pergunta, apoiando um cotovelo no balcão e esvaziando seu copo de saquê mais recente. "Isso é sobre quem te deu um fora outro dia?"

“Eu não levei um fora!” Atsumu diz, e alguns grãos de arroz voam de sua boca para a mesa. 

Osamu o encara: "Você vai limpar esse balcão quando terminar." 

Atsumu o ignora. Então, ele tem um tipo. Só porque Sakusa se encaixa, não quer dizer nada. De teimosia, ele pega seu telefone e abre suas mensagens. 

**Para:** Omi-Omi   
>> Você está livre amanhã? Depois do treino? 

Demora um pouco até que Atsumu receba uma resposta. Ele termina sua comida; juntos, eles terminam o saquê, e Atsumu ajuda Osamu a fazer o fechamento final do restaurante. Seu telefone vibra quando eles saem para a noite fria de outubro. Eles não estão bêbados, mas há um zumbido agradável sob a pele de Atsumu e o frio não o incomoda. A respiração deles sopra em nuvens nebulosas enquanto Atsumu puxa o dispositivo do bolso. 

“Você quer dormir no meu sofá? É mais perto que o seu apartamento, e eu comprei o novo Smash”, diz Osamu. 

Ainda é muito estranho que eles não vivam juntos, pensa Atsumu, mesmo depois de alguns anos a sós. Eles viveram no encalço um do outro por muito tempo, desde antes de começarem a formar memórias. Atsumu acredita que um dia poderá ter sessenta anos e ainda achar estranho não ter que bater na porta do banheiro pela manhã e gritar com Osamu para se apressar — caixas de descolorante barato e tonalizantes debaixo da pia. 

Atsumu olha para a tela do telefone. 

**De:** Omi-Omi   
>> Sim. Você pode vir direto. Há algo que tenho vontade de fazer e você ainda não tentou. 

Uma descarga elétrica sobe pela espinha de Atsumu e ele não consegue evitar um sorriso. Ele olha para o topo dos edifícios ao redor deles, tenta distinguir estrelas através da poluição luminosa. 

“Com certeza, 'Samu. Valeu”, diz ele. "Espero que você esteja pronto para perder."

“Como desejar,” Osamu responde, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos enquanto caminham em direção à estação de trem. 

Kiyoomi diz a Atsumu que ele deve esperar no sofá após o banho.

"Não entendo qual é o sentido de todo esse segredo quando você já me disse o que vamos fazer hoje, Omi."

Eles tiram os sapatos e os alinham contra a parede. Kiyoomi coloca as chaves no gancho do chaveiro. 

“Existem muitas variações em jogos de temperatura, mas uma das melhores partes é a maneira como isso o surpreende e o mantém no limite”, explica Kiyoomi, tirando o cachecol. "É por isso que você vai ficar vendado e amordaçado." 

"Oh."

Quando Kiyoomi olha por cima do ombro, Atsumu está de costas para ele, mas vê as pontas vermelhas de suas orelhas. Kiyoomi não pode deixar de sorrir um pouco. 

“Eu vou, uh, entrar no banho,” Atsumu diz rapidamente.

“Faça isso”, diz Kiyoomi com humor. 

Ele usa o tempo que Atsumu está no chuveiro. Esta é definitivamente uma dos fetiches mais intensos, mas Kiyoomi acha que vale a pena. Primeiro, ele empilha os travesseiros no canto do quarto e puxa uma mesa de cabeceira para a ponta da cama. Então ele vai para o armário. Inicialmente, ele puxa uma folha de pintura de plástico e a coloca sobre toda a cama. Em seguida, ele pega um lençol descartável semelhante para colocar sobre ele. 

A ideia de deitar sobre o plástico sempre pareceu extremamente desconfortável e perturbadora para Kiyoomi. 

Algumas coisas que eles estão fazendo hoje, Kiyoomi já fez antes, mas existem algumas coisas novas que ele está querendo experimentar, depois de ler sobre elas no grupo online de doms. A pequena vela de cera de soja que Kiyoomi puxa do armário a seguir é um produto que ele já usou e gosta. Contudo, ele está feliz que Atsumu estará com os olhos vendados e não terá a oportunidade de dizer nada sobre a cera ser preta. 

O que ele pode dizer? Ele gosta de contraste limpo; ele também tem vela branca estocada por esse motivo. 

Em seguida, ele tira suas novas compras: Uma panela de banho-maria elétrica, uma grossa panela de cerâmica do mesmo tamanho e dois conjuntos de plugs de vidro. Um conjunto longo e cônico; o outro mais curto, mas muito mais grosso. Cada conjunto contém um plug pequeno, médio e grande. Kiyoomi os removeu da embalagem e os limpou esta manhã, mas ele ainda os pulverizou rapidamente com um desinfetante suave e os enxugou novamente antes de colocá-los na cama.

Kiyoomi leva a panela de cerâmica e do banho-maria para a cozinha, enchendo o último com água e o primeiro com gelo, antes de completar com um pouco de água também. Ele leva os dois recipientes de volta para o quarto, coloca-os na mesa lateral e liga o banho-maria. Ele ajusta a temperatura para 42°C e coloca os plugs mais largos na água que aquece rapidamente. Ele pega os plugues mais longos e os coloca na água gelada. Ele também coloca uma garrafa de lubrificante com tampa em cada recipiente. 

Com tudo isso feito, ele vai para o banheiro para tomar banho. Depois de limpo e vestido, Kiyoomi volta para o armário para pegar as últimas peças de equipamento de que precisa: uma máscara de couro para os olhos, uma mordaça, um clicker e... duas novas algemas de pulso acolchoadas com forro de veludo. 

Quem teria pensado que Miya Atsumu acabaria ficando roxo facilmente?

Kiyoomi só desejava que suas profissões não envolvessem o uso constante de uniformes curtos; ele tiraria mais proveito disso, caso contrário. 

Ele sai para a sala de estar, sem surpresa ao encontrar Atsumu já sentado no sofá apenas com sua toalha. Ele está de costas para o corredor do quarto e Kiyoomi faz uma pausa, apenas por um momento, então limpa a garganta. Atsumu inclina a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá para assistir Kiyoomi se aproximar. De cabeça para baixo, um rubor se espalha por suas bochechas enquanto ele analisa os itens nas mãos de Kiyoomi. 

"Oh, certo. Sim. Começando daqui, para então eu, uh, não poder ver”, diz Atsumu.

Kiyoomi anda ao redor do sofá, sorrindo maliciosamente por trás da máscara quando para na frente de Atsumu, o outro homem olhando para ele com as pupilas dilatadas. Primeiro, ele levanta as algemas.

“Eu sei que evitamos algemas por um tempo, mas eu encomendei essa, que deve ser muito improvável de deixar marcas”, disse Kiyoomi, mostrando a ele as novas restrições.

Elas são de couro por fora, mas possuem uma camada mais espessa de espuma por dentro, coberta por um forro de veludo sedoso. Apertados corretamente, eles não devem ser capazes de marcar e devem impedir Atsumu de causar a si mesmo qualquer dano visível, não importa o quão forte ele puxe. 

“L-legal, sim,” Atsumu diz, os olhos mais focados na mordaça e na venda. 

Ainda assim, Kiyoomi começa com as algemas, afivelando-as cuidadosamente ao redor de cada pulso e, em seguida, prendendo-as com um conector curto de 3 pontos. Em seguida, ele pega o clicker do bolso. Tem cerca de cinco centímetros de comprimento, é feito de plástico preto e tem um botão colocado em uma cavidade no meio. 

"O que é isso?" Atsumu pergunta, olhando para ele com desconfiança. 

“Um clicker de treinamento de cães”, diz Kiyoomi, mostrando-o a Atsumu e clicando algumas vezes para demonstrar o ruído metálico e claro. “Como você está amordaçado, não poderemos usar nosso sistema de cores usual. Este clicker é a sua palavra de segurança. Você o segurará com uma das mãos e, se clicar, pararei imediatamente e removerei a mordaça para que você possa falar. Se eu perceber que você o deixou cair, farei o mesmo. Entendeu, Atsumu?”

Ele pressiona o botão na palma da mão de Atsumu.

“Entendi,” Atsumu diz, clicando para testar. "Você não vai me queimar, certo?"

"Claro que não. Estou um pouco preocupado por você não ter feito essa pergunta antes."

"Não me julgue!"

Ok, hora da mordaça. Kiyoomi o agarra e inclina a cabeça de Atsumu para trás.

"Últimas palavras?" ele pergunta, propositalmente ameaçador. Atsumu bufa e balança a cabeça. "Tudo bem, abra sua boca." 

Atsumu obedece, olhos fixos nos de Kiyoomi enquanto a bola de borracha preta desliza entre seus dentes. Kiyoomi se arrepende levemente de não colocar a venda primeiro, enquanto observa os olhos de Atsumu embaçarem em tempo real quando Kiyoomi coloca a fivela atrás de sua cabeça. 

Ele passa um dedo na bochecha de Atsumu, preso em seu próprio torpor por apenas um segundo, antes de pegar a venda e colocá-la no lugar. A respiração de Atsumu acelera um pouco. 

“Tudo bem, Atsumu? Confortável?" Atsumu acena com a cabeça, o queixo escorregando da mão de Kiyoomi. "Bom. Siga-me agora, vou lhe ajudar te guiando.”

Ele ajuda Atsumu a se levantar, a toalha escorregando, e então lidera o caminho com alguns dedos enganchados no conector de couro das algemas. Ele os conduz pelo corredor até o quarto, posiciona Atsumu ao pé da cama e o empurra sem cerimônia. As costas de Atsumu quicam contra o lençol e ele grunhe baixinho por trás da mordaça.

Kiyoomi se permite olhar por um minuto para Atsumu, vendado e silencioso, as mãos algemadas recatadamente contra o peito. Seus olhos não podem deixar de se demorar nos lábios de Atsumu, esticados lascivamente ao redor da bola de borracha preta, e seu pênis, já meio duro em antecipação. 

"Suba mais alto na cama", instrui Kiyoomi, ajudando-o a se mexer até conseguir prender o conector restante a uma barra transversal da cabeceira da cama. 

Feito isso, ele move a mesa lateral até que esteja facilmente ao alcance dos braços, então abre as pernas de Atsumu, abrindo um espaço para si mesmo entre elas. Ele descansa as palmas das mãos no topo das coxas de Atsumu. Normalmente ele perguntaria se Atsumu está pronto neste momento, mas ele não será capaz de responder agora. Isso faz a respiração de Sakusa estremecer de excitação na expiração.

Ele verifica mais uma vez se o clicker está seguro na mão de Atsumu e então começa.

Kiyoomi inicia simplesmente mergulhando seus dedos enluvados na banheira de gelo e segurando-os sobre o peito de Atsumu, deixando as gotas geladas espirrarem em sua pele. Atsumu se contorce, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás. Kiyoomi faz isso de novo, mais duas vezes, até que pequenas fileiras de água escorram pela pele de Atsumu, uma pequena poça se formando em seu umbigo. Quando ele finalmente toca Atsumu diretamente, ele usa movimentos regulares de ambas as mãos para espalhar a água, fazendo arrepios aparecerem na pele de Atsumu conforme as gotas começam a evaporar.

Kiyoomi faz mais uma passagem com a água fria antes de mudar rapidamente para o outro banho de água, espirrando gotas quentes no torso de Atsumu.

Atsumu estremece, as restrições tilintam e Kiyoomi sorri. É tudo uma questão de contraste, o inesperado. Eles estão apenas começando.

Kiyoomi brinca com ele assim por um tempo, simplesmente usando água e gelo para contento de seu coração. Atsumu faz um som abafado quando Kiyoomi coloca gelo diretamente em seus mamilos, deixando-o derreter e provocar as pequenas protuberâncias até que estejam escuras e rígidas. Inspirado, Kiyoomi pega dois dos plugues de vidro da água quente e pressiona suas pontas nos picos duros do peito de Atsumu. Ele luta com Kiyoomi por apenas um segundo e então desmonta, um gemido vazando em torno da mordaça. 

Satisfeito por Atsumu estar devidamente aquecido—trocadilho moderadamente intencional— Kiyoomi desliza os plugues de volta para o banho-maria e, em seguida, coloca um pouco do lubrificante quente em seus dedos. Ele empurra um dos joelhos de Atsumu para cima antes de deslizar dois dedos para baixo para circundar sua entrada. O abdômen de Atsumu fica côncavo por um momento enquanto ele fica tenso e relaxa ao toque gentil, a boca trabalhando silenciosamente ao redor da mordaça. 

Kiyoomi não o deixa esperando, deslizando um dedo longo pelo tenso anel de músculos, depois dois na próxima estocada. Ele não o provoca muito, nem dá a Atsumu mais do que dois. Kiyoomi sabe que é apenas o conhecimento do que está por vir que o faz pensar que Atsumu está mais quente do que o normal por dentro, mas ele ainda se deleita com isso. 

Ele remove os dedos e se vira para a água gelada, tentando encontrar o menor dos plugs cônicos, que ele puxa e aplica o lubrificante gelado. Kiyoomi empurra a perna de Atsumu ainda mais para cima com sua mão limpa e, em seguida, faz uma pausa, se aquecendo na vibração de excitação que corre por ele. Atsumu não tem absolutamente nenhuma ideia do que está por vir, respirando rápido, mas estável, enquanto espera o que quer que Kiyoomi vá lhe dar.

Porra, Kiyoomi adora cenas com surpresas. 

Com isso, ele desliza o plug de vidro gelado para dentro com um empurrão suave. É pequeno e liso, por isso desliza para dentro com apenas um toque de pressão suave, mesmo quando Atsumu aperta e espasma em estado de choque. Um som abafado se rasga em sua garganta enquanto ele levanta os joelhos, tentando inutilmente escapar da sensação. Kiyoomi o força a permanecer aberto. O plug não se move; mesmo sendo pequeno, Kiyoomi sabe que Atsumu ainda está tendo muitas sensações enquanto o frio do vidro penetra em seu interior. 

“Mantenha seus joelhos separados, Atsumu,” Kiyoomi murmura, as primeiras palavras entre eles em um tempo.

O som que Atsumu faz é ainda mais alto do que o da intrusão gelada quando ele força suas pernas a se abrirem. Isso traz um sorriso ao rosto de Kiyoomi enquanto acaricia o interior das coxas de Atsumu para encorajá-lo. Atsumu adora ouvir o que fazer e segue as instruções inconscientemente; o mínimo que Kiyoomi pode fazer é recompensá-lo por ser tão bom.

Ele pega mais um pouco do lubrificante gelado e envolve sua mão ao redor do pênis de Atsumu para estimulá-lo solidamente.

Os quadris de Atsumu sacodem e pulam, como se ele não tivesse certeza se quer se aproximar ou se afastar da sensação em torno de seu pau. Uma pena que o recuo apenas pressione o plug mais para dentro dele. 

Depois de um momento, Kiyoomi verifica a temperatura do plug, satisfeito porque o vidro parece estar mantendo bem a temperatura. 

Com isso, Kiyoomi alcança a água quente do banho-maria para pegar o menor plug largo e o reveste com o lubrificante aquecido. Ele puxa o pequeno plug cônico da entrada trêmula de Atsumu, fazendo com que sua respiração paralize em seu peito. Mais uma vez, sem piedade, Kiyoomi não hesita em pressionar o plug quente mais espesso em seu lugar.

Um gemido explode em torno da mordaça quando os quadris de Atsumu giram. O plug não é muito grande, pouco mais largo do que três dedos de Sakusa e com apenas alguns centímetros de comprimento, mas você não saberia disso pela reação dramática de Atsumu. 

“Isso é bom, Atsumu? Você pode sentir cada milímetro, não é?" Kiyoomi diz enquanto pressiona a base, observando Atsumu arquear para ele. 

Ele não espera por uma resposta que Atsumu não pode dar. Em vez disso, ele toca seu pau molhado, masturband-o de leve de vez em quando, mergulhando a mão na água quente ou fria ao acaso. Ele brinca com os mamilos de Atsumu com o gelo novamente, deixando-o derreter em cascata, observando todo o seu corpo estremecer. 

Kiyoomi luta contra o pensamento passageiro do que poderia acontecer se uma língua fosse pressionada contra um daqueles mamilos rígidos agora. Ele ignora a maneira como sua própria boca se inunda de saliva com a ideia de fechar os lábios ao redor deles e chupar, puxando o sangue quente para a pele encontrar com sua boca quente. 

Ele absolutamente precisa interromper essa linha de pensamento antes que piore. "Vire." 

Atsumu leva um segundo, mas, com a ajuda de Kiyoomi, ele finalmente se move. Logo Atsumu está de bruços, a bunda redonda envolvendo a base do plug. Kiyoomi o encara avidamente por alguns segundos, aperta uma nádega e pressiona o plug quente antes de puxá-lo. 

O plug gelado médio entra em seguida e Kiyoomi o desliza rapidamente, recusando-se a deixar Atsumu se contorcer enquanto o vidro gelado o preenche. 

“Mhn! Mhhhhn! ” 

Os ruídos são deliciosos. Atsumu grita inutilmente na mordaça enquanto Kiyoomi o força a sentir o frio, que sem dúvida, se espalha por ele. 

Kiyoomi massageia sua bunda por apenas alguns minutos, batendo uma ou duas vezes e forçando-o a se agarrar à intrusão gélida sempre que ele começa a se acalmar. Em pouco tempo, porém, Kiyoomi se prepara para trocar os plugs; ele não quer deixar a temperatura começar a diminuir desta vez. Ele pega o próximo e o cobre com o lubrificante aquecido.

Ele vai com as duas mãos desta vez, puxando o plug gelado e empurrando o novo e mais grosso sem qualquer demora. Atsumu provavelmente já percebeu o padrão agora, mas isso não o impede de quase gritar através da mordaça. Sua coluna se curva enquanto o plug o alarga, empurrando o calor profundamente para chocar sua carne gelada. 

Atsumu encosta na cama por um tempo desta vez e Kiyoomi apenas observa, arrastando os dedos sobre sua bunda, para cima e para baixo em suas coxas, batendo levemente de vez em quando. Sua boca enche de água novamente enquanto ele olha para sua plenitude e pensa sobre o quão longe eles chegaram em tão pouco tempo. O quão longe Atsumu chegou. Alguns meses atrás, ele estava perguntando ingenuamente sobre as “coisas sexuais” penduradas no banheiro de Kiyoomi; agora ele está amarrado, amordaçado e vendado, roçando descaradamente sobre a cama de Kiyoomi, com um plug de vidro quente e grosso dentro dele e sua bunda rosa com o espancamento.

Kiyoomi o quebrou. E, ele percebe com uma respiração aguda, ele está longe de terminar seu trabalho. 

"Eu disse que você podia se mover?"

Atsumu congela, os glúteos flexionados enquanto ele respira com dificuldade. Ele geme e treme, quadris saltando em pequenos tremores como se ele não tivesse nenhum controle sobre ele. 

_ Ele provavelmente não tem _ , Kiyoomi pensa alegremente. “Tudo bem, Atsumu. Eu sei que você não pode evitar.”

Ele bate em uma das nádegas empinadas de Atsumu e a observa balançar. Ele gira o plug quente, puxa apenas o suficiente para começar a esticá-lo antes de afundá-lo de volta. O pau de Kiyoomi dói com o barulho que Atsumu faz em resposta.

Ele respira fundo e alcança a água gelada novamente, onde o plug de vidro mais comprido está esperando. Teve muito tempo para absorver o frio, assim como o lubrificante que Kiyoomi aplica sobre. Ele nem consegue imaginar como deve se sentir por dentro. 

Atsumu deve ouvir o barulho do gelo porque ele se contorce de novo, estremecendo enquanto puxa as algemas e a cabeceira range. Suas coxas ficam tensas quando Kiyoomi gira o plug novamente, em seguida, puxa-o totalmente para fora desta vez, jogando-o na banheira de água quente e prendendo a respiração. 

Atsumu grita dentro da mordaça e todo seu corpo estremece quando Kiyoomi toca seu buraco com a ponta do plug lubrificada e gelada.

“Shh shh shh,” Kiyoomi murmura, avançando insistentemente apesar das tentativas de Atsumu para mantê-lo longe. 

O músculo enrugado de sua entrada está tenso, mas não é páreo para o vidro escorregadio e o desejo de Kiyoomi de vê-lo arruinado. Ele pressiona, pressiona, pressiona até que o plug mais longo que possui esteja totalmente dentro. Seu pau se contorce contra a costura de sua calça social enquanto Atsumu balança para frente em uma tentativa desesperada e inútil de fugir da sensação de vidro gelado em seu interior. 

A cabeça de Atsumu se debate tão violentamente que ele quase desloca a venda; tentativas deturpadas de pronunciar o nome de Kiyoomi saem de sua boca vedada repetidamente. Apesar de tudo, ele segura firmemente o clicker e não faz um único movimento para pressioná-lo. 

Kiyoomi dá um tapa firme em sua bunda e ri baixinho quando o lamento de Atsumu sai confuso em torno da mordaça, assim como tudo o que ele tenta dizer depois.

Ele não consegue resistir à provocação. "Eu deveria ter amordaçado você há muito tempo, hein?"

Atsumu geme e empurra sua bunda para trás antes de voltar a roçar contra a cama. Ele está tremendo pelo frio inevitável, arrepios abrangendo ao longo da longa linha de suas costas. Kiyoomi desliza um dedo enluvado por toda a extensão de sua coluna, lento e deliberado, antes de dar um tapinha em sua bunda como se ele fosse um animal bem comportado; sua suspeita lentamente crescente de que Atsumu gosta de um pouco de degradação fica mais forte quando Atsumu se ajoelha e se balança para trás, procurando o toque humilhante de Kiyoomi mais uma vez.

Ele decide pressioná-lo um pouco mais.

"Olhe para você", ele murmura, balançando a base do plug frio. Atsumu grita por dentro da mordaça e desaba no colchão. "Tão desesperado."

Os quadris de Atsumu estremecem quando ele começa a se inclinar na cama novamente, ainda tremendo. Kiyoomi respira fundo pelo nariz, mais afetado por isso do que ele pensou que seria. Atsumu está se contorcendo, arqueando as costas como um animal no cio, oferecendo-se incondicionalmente às mãos experientes de Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi engole em seco, a garganta estalando.  _ Merda _ .

Que se foda, Atsumu não pode vê-lo; Kiyoomi abaixa as calças e se ajusta. É a primeira vez que ele se toca em qualquer função na presença de Atsumu, e é tão bom que Kiyoomi quase não consegue parar, seu pau se contraindo enquanto seus olhos percorrem o corpo de Atsumu e seus pensamentos correm soltos. Mas ele domina a si mesmo e o solta depois de acomodando seu pau para que não pressione contra a costura do zíper.

Seus olhos se voltam para a água quente do banho-maria, onde o plug maior e mais grosso está esperando. 

Atsumu não reage enquanto Kiyoomi se estica para tirá-lo da água e cobri-lo com lubrificante aquecido; ele deve estar muito preso em sua própria cabeça para ouvir os movimentos de Kiyoomi, pequenos ruídos preenchendo a mordaça enquanto ele se balança contra o colchão, nádegas empinadas flexionando.

Ele não tem ideia do que está por vir. Kiyoomi está tão duro que dói.

Quando ele agarra a base do plug frio e puxa suavemente, Atsumu suspira e suas pernas puxam para dentro, tentando fechar; elas fechariam, se Kiyoomi não estivesse sentado em seus calcanhares entre eles. Kiyoomi morde o lábio com o contato enquanto os joelhos de Atsumu seguram suas coxas.

Ele solta o plug frio, deliciando-se com o suspiro de Atsumu e ele se desloca confortavelmente de volta ao lugar, e bate sua mão com força contra a bunda de Atsumu. Atsumu dá um grito agudo e sua entrada pisca em volta do vidro lubrificado.

"Deixe."  _ Tapa _ . "Suas pernas."  _ Tapa _ . "Abertas."  _ Tapa. _

Quatro impressões de mãos vermelhas se sobrepõem, manchando a pele de Atsumu em um tom mais profundo de rosa conforme o tempo. O pau de Kiyoomi se contorce quando Atsumu grita algo em torno da mordaça que parece suspeitosamente como  _ me desculpa _ .

“Se você fizer isso de novo, nós paramos.”

Atsumu balança a cabeça, quase tirando sua venda enquanto esfrega o rosto contra a cama e a cabeceira range.

Kiyoomi puxa o plug frio mais uma vez. Desta vez, as coxas de Atsumu ficam tensas, mas não se movem, espalhando-se amplamente e tremendo enquanto o vidro o estica ao sair. Kiyoomi coloca o plug de volta na panela de gelo e coloca sua mão livre na parte inferior das costas de Atsumu para mantê-lo quieto enquanto ele se prepara para colocar o último.

Assistir Atsumu lutar contra seus próprios músculos e lutar para não se mover quando Kiyoomi toca sua entrada molhada com o vidro quente é nada menos que inebriante. Ele está relaxado o suficiente para não poder oferecer nenhuma resistência real, e Kiyoomi desliza facilmente o plug mais grosso enquanto Atsumu joga a cabeça para trás e grita na mordaça enquanto o calor se espalha em sua bunda gelada. Ele tem certeza de que o contraste deve fazer com que pareça opressor. 

"Bom menino", murmura Kiyoomi.

Os gritos de Atsumu transformam-se em gemidos rítmicos toda vez que ele respira enquanto seus quadris trabalham contra a cama, movimentos bruscos e descoordenados enquanto uma gota de suor escorre por sua nuca. Os olhos de Kiyoomi observam a gota e ele se vê dominado pela necessidade absurda de lambê-la da pele de Atsumu.

Ele pisca e respira fundo enquanto Atsumu se contorce na frente dele. A primeira parte da cena está pronta, e Kiyoomi precisa passar para a cera antes de fazer algo estúpido.

“Você está indo muito bem, Atsumu,” ele diz, apertando uma das nádegas avermelhadas de Atsumu. Atsumu geme fracamente. “Eu quero que você vire de costas agora, tudo bem? Eu vou te ajudar.”

Os movimentos de Atsumu são trêmulos quando Kiyoomi o ajuda a se virar, a corrente do conector da braçadeira torcendo onde está presa à cabeceira da cama. É quando ele está se acomodando na cama que Kiyoomi vê: gozo espalhado na barriga.

“Atsumu,” ele respira, muito animado para se preocupar com o tom desesperado de sua voz. "Você gostou tanto assim?"

Visível por baixo da venda, as bochechas de Atsumu estão vermelhas de raiva. Ele acena com a cabeça trêmulo, ainda se contorcendo.

"Você está bem para continuar?"

_ Por favor diga sim, por favor diga sim, por favor diga sim _ . Obviamente, Kiyoomi respeitará o que Atsumu deseja, mas ele está ansioso para ver a pele pálida de Atsumu decorada com linhas de cera preta.

Atsumu acena com a cabeça novamente, com mais força desta vez. 

Kiyoomi solta um suspiro que não percebeu que estava segurando. "Tudo bem. Lembre-se de que você tem seu clicker se mudar de ideia a qualquer momento.”

Ele sai da cama e estica as pernas, caminhando até a cômoda para pegar a caixa de fósforos. Ele poderia facilmente usar um isqueiro para a vela preta, mas os fósforos têm um som e cheiro tão agradáveis e distintos, que ele quer que Atsumu seja capaz de identificar facilmente.

É mais fácil ficar de pé nessa parte, então Kiyoomi chega até a beira da cama antes de encorajar Atsumu a se mover em direção a ele, deslizando a restrição ao longo da barra transversal da cabeceira da cama. Depois de posicionar Atsumu exatamente onde quer, Kiyoomi pega a vela do jarro e puxa um fósforo de madeira da caixa.

Atsumu se vira em direção ao barulho quando Kiyoomi acende o fósforo. Kiyoomi sorri e acende o pavio, sacudindo o fósforo para apagá-lo. Ele o joga na banheira de água morna e observa as narinas de Atsumu dilatarem-se com o cheiro de fumaça e madeira queimada.

Ele tem que esperar um pouco para que a vela derreta cera suficiente para derramar, então Kiyoomi a coloca na mesa de canto e passa as duas mãos sobre as coxas de Atsumu, saboreando a forma como os músculos ficam tensos sob sua pele.

“Relaxe, Atsumu,” ele murmura, arrastando os dedos enluvados para cima e para baixo nas laterais de Atsumu. “Não estamos nem perto de terminar.”

Uma ruga aparece na testa de Atsumu acima da venda e ele geme na mordaça, se contorcendo sob o toque leve de Kiyoomi. Ele engasga quando Kiyoomi passa uma mão pela bagunça em seu estômago antes de envolvê-la em torno de seu pênis, meio amolecido e sem dúvida hipersensível. Kiyoomi suga uma respiração pelo nariz e aperta seu punho, lambuzando com o gozo do próprio Atsumu enquanto seu pau começa a subir novamente na mão de Kiyoomi. 

“Aí está”, diz Kiyoomi. As costas de Atsumu se arqueiam e ele geme obscenamente. “Ainda está bom e quente por dentro? Talvez eu deva trocar.”

Atsumu faz um barulho de pânico e sua boca contorna a mordaça. Pelo que ele sabe, Kiyoomi tem um plug frio ainda maior. Kiyoomi quase fica tonto quando percebe que Atsumu está tentando dizer Omi. Ele esfrega o polegar sob a cabeça do pau de Atsumu enquanto seu próprio contrai contra a costura de suas calças.

Em pouco tempo, uma poça de cera negra se formou na superfície da vela, e Kiyoomi mal pode conter sua empolgação ao tirar e trocar as luvas, ignorando alegremente o gemido de necessidade de Atsumu pela perda. Ele pega a pequena vela e gira a cera, derramando uma pequena gota no interior do pulso para testar a temperatura e a sensação. 

Uma explosão ardente, quase chocante mesmo quando ele sabe o que está para vir. Perfeito. Depois de um segundo, se suaviza em um calor brando, cobrindo a pele ao redor com calor à medida que começa a endurecer. Kiyoomi observa o estômago bagunçado de Atsumu; após um momento de deliberação, ele pega uma toalha seca da mesa de cabeceira e a limpa, faz para si uma tela em branco. 

Ele estende a mão e segura a vela acima do peito de Atsumu, o coração batendo freneticamente contra suas costelas, então a inclina com cuidado até -

Atsumu pula de surpresa quando as primeiras gotas de cera quente caem em sua pele, bem entre seus peitorais. Ele faz um barulho que é uma mistura de um gemido e um suspiro, arqueando as costas enquanto a cera esfria. 

"Sim?" Kiyoomi murmura, sentindo como se o tempo tivesse parado em torno deles. Atsumu acena com a cabeça, baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca. "Porra. Você é tão-"

Ele se interrompe antes que qualquer uma das muitas maneiras embaraçosas de terminar a frase saia de sua boca. Atsumu se vira para ele, um ruído questionador em seus lábios, mas Kiyoomi vira a vela novamente para desviar sua atenção.

Em vez de gotas, desta vez a cera cai como uma linha bagunçada sob seu peito direito. Atsumu se arqueia ainda mais e geme alto, o corpo se retorcendo sutilmente; o movimento de seu pênis atrai os olhos de Kiyoomi e ele vê que Atsumu está totalmente duro mais uma vez. Forçando seus olhos de volta ao peito de Atsumu, Kiyoomi considera seu próximo movimento.

A cera escura parece deliciosa contra a pele pálida de Atsumu. Kiyoomi quer pintá-lo como uma obra de arte.

Ele estende a mão e belisca os mamilos de Atsumu, um após o outro, alternando entre eles até que fiquem duros e empinados. Atsumu faz um som desesperado e se contorce, empurrando seu peito para a mão de Kiyoomi, mas Kiyoomi tira sua mão e segura a vela sobre ele. 

Ele inclina a vela. Listras de cera preta sobre o peito de Atsumu, pegando a parte de baixo de seu mamilo. Kiyoomi franze a testa e dobra para trás, cobrindo adequadamente o resto com cera derretida, e sua respiração para quando Atsumu grita, jogando a cabeça para trás e estremecendo. Mesmo depois de ficar em silêncio, Atsumu continua a se contorcer, esfregando sua bunda contra o colchão, que é quando Kiyoomi lembra que ele ainda está com o plug.

_ Você pode me foder, sabe _ .

Kiyoomi range os dentes e vira a vela novamente, derramando cera no abdômen de Atsumu e observando os músculos saltarem sob sua pele. Ele está mais bonito com cada faixa escura pintada nele, melhor do que Kiyoomi poderia ter imaginado. Não que ele tenha pensado muito nisso nos dias que antecederam, mas...

Ele cobre o outro mamilo de Atsumu com cera e esconde um sorriso maníaco por trás de sua máscara quando as sobrancelhas de Atsumu se unem e a cabeceira range com a força que ele está puxando as restrições. Porra, ele parece tão bom assim. Não pode ver, não pode falar...

_ Você pode me foder, sabe. _

Kiyoomi amaldiçoa internamente e usa a mão livre para se ajustar novamente. Ele não vai foder Atsumu, ele promete a si mesmo enquanto suprime a memória da permissão provocativa. Se fizesse, Atsumu venceria — pelo menos é assim que se sente — e essa hipótese é, atualmente, mais dolorosa do que a dor entre suas pernas. Mas... isso não significa que Kiyoomi não possa fazer outras coisas. 

Lentamente, como se estivesse em um sonho e não no controle de seu próprio corpo, Kiyoomi começa a se esfregar através das calças, balançando a base da palma da mão contra o pau enquanto morde o lábio e passa os olhos pelo corpo de Atsumu. Atsumu está fazendo tanto barulho que não há como perceber o farfalhar sutil do tecido enquanto Kiyoomi pressiona sem parar, um prazer profundo e vergonhoso se enraizando na base de sua espinha.

Ele apenas... ele é tão...

“Mmmnmph,” Atsumu lamenta, a próxima faixa de cera batendo logo acima de seu umbigo. 

Caralho, é bom se tocar depois de tanto tempo sem isso. 

“Eu gostaria que você pudesse se ver assim,” Kiyoomi grunhe, derramando outra gota de cera perto da clavícula de Atsumu. "Você está uma bagunça."

Atsumu estremece e para de esfregar sua bunda contra a cama, as bochechas escurecendo imediatamente. Kiyoomi pressiona um pouco mais forte seu pau e ele quase xinga pelo alívio.

“Eu não disse para você parar, Atsumu. Continue se fodendo no plug. Eu quero que você goze assim.” Atsumu balança a cabeça negativamente ao mesmo tempo que começa a obedecer. “Não me venha com essa. Eu sei que você pode gozar sem que eu te toque. Seu corpo está tão desesperado.”

Kiyoomi se orgulha de como até sua voz sai. Atsumu geme e balança com força, seu pau se contraindo contra seu abdômen com as palavras de Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi se pergunta se ele alguma vez gozou sem ser tocado enquanto era fodido. O plug que está dentro dele é grande, mas não é tão grande quanto...

Ele balança a cabeça, tentando, sem sucesso, se livrar dos pensamentos que cavaram seu caminho nas partes profundas e primitivas de seu cérebro. É terrivelmente tentador, mas não importa o quão torturadores os pensamentos de Kiyoomi sejam e o quanto Atsumu implore por isso, Kiyoomi não vai transar com ele.

Ele quer tanto pelo menos colocar a mão em volta de si mesmo, no entanto. Ele sabe que Atsumu não se importaria; ele ficaria orgulhoso com isso depois, mas Kiyoomi pode estar muito longe para se importar neste momento. A reação de Atsumu após o fato é um problema para o Kiyoomi do futuro, pois o do presente está tão duro de ter Atsumu sob seu controle que ele pode sentir que está vazando em suas cuecas.

A próxima faixa de cera quente faz Atsumu estremecer e girar seus quadris, gemendo enquanto movimenta o plug dentro dele. Há uma pequena poça de pré-gozo sob a ponta de seu pau, brilhante e pegajosa contra sua pele. Mais acima, seu peito e abdômen estão decorados com lindas listras escuras, pontilhadas e algumas pequenas poças. Kiyoomi tem outra vela com cera branca que ele planejava usar depois da preta porque o contraste visual é tão tentador, mas em vez da cera branca, ele poderia -

“O'hih… O'uhh…”

Os olhos de Kiyoomi se voltam para o rosto de Atsumu. Seus lábios estão franzidos em torno da mordaça, tentando contorná-la, a baba escorrendo pela linha forte de sua mandíbula.

“Oh'ih…”

_ Omi _ .

Algo no cérebro de Kiyoomi estala.

Ele se sente estranhamente calmo enquanto pousa a vela na mesinha de cabeceira e tira as luvas. Atsumu ainda está se esfregando na cama, a cabeceira rangendo com seus movimentos desesperados. Kiyoomi o quer tanto que está tremendo, tão mal que o deixa doente.

Atsumu não reage quando Kiyoomi desabotoa suas calças com as mãos trêmulas, mas ao som revelador de seu zíper abaixando, a cabeça de Atsumu se vira conscientemente em sua direção e suas sobrancelhas se erguem bem alto. As bochechas de Kiyoomi queimam, mas ele não para de se mover; seu pau está tão duro que cai pela abertura de sua cueca assim que o zíper abaixa. 

Os lábios de Atsumu começam a se mover ao redor da mordaça como se ele fosse tentar dizer outra coisa, ou perguntar algo, então Kiyoomi agarra a vela e derrama um longo fio de cera em seu torso. Atsumu se arqueia e geme, quadris girando a toda velocidade enquanto o suor escorre pelo pescoço. Kiyoomi mantém a vela firmemente segura em sua mão esquerda e, com uma respiração profunda, envolve seu pau com a direita.

Ele sibila com o contato, mal contendo um gemido. As sobrancelhas levantadas de Atsumu franzem e ele cita algo parecido com o nome de Kiyoomi, se contorcendo. 

“Continue movendo seus quadris,” Kiyoomi rosna, a voz áspera e trêmula enquanto ele dedilha a cabeça molhada de seu pênis. "Eu não quero que você pare até gozar."

"Mmmnnhh..."

Os primeiros movimentos de Kiyoomi são superficiais, estimulando-se com seu próprio pré-gozo, mas são nauseantemente bons. Sua outra mão treme quando ele estende a vela e derruba algumas gotas no quadril de Atsumu. Porra, vai ser difícil fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Sua mão está fazendo sons inconfundíveis, deslizando sobre seu pênis enquanto ele se estabelece em um ritmo e isso parece deixar Atsumu selvagem, gemidos aumentando conforme seus movimentos ficam mais frenéticos. Embora Kiyoomi tenha força de vontade suficiente para resistir ao impulso, não há dúvida em sua mente que Atsumu deixaria Kiyoomi foder com ele agora mesmo, se ele pedisse. Kiyoomi nem teria que perguntar, dado o que Atsumu disse a ele depois de sua primeira incursão no jogo de impacto. Ele poderia simplesmente ficar entre as pernas de Atsumu, puxar o plug e empurrar-se direto para dentro.  _ Puta merda _ .

Kiyoomi não confia mais em si mesmo para falar e Atsumu parece além de tentar formar mais palavras. Seu corpo parece uma obra de arte, desde as manchas escuras pintando seu tórax até a tensão em seus músculos e o suor brilhando em sua pele e caindo em seu cabelo. A pontaria de Kiyoomi com a cera está definitivamente piorando conforme ele se sacode com mais força, mais rápido, agarrando com força e tentando desesperadamente não imaginar como seria foder seu sub corretamente.

Sua mão aperta lascivamente e mais pré-gozo cobre na cabeça de seu pênis. Atsumu parece ter perdido o controle, a mandíbula frouxa em torno da mordaça enquanto ele se fode no plug, balançando o copo quente em seu ponto ideal como se ele não tivesse cabeça o suficiente para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Kiyoomi adora vê-lo assim. Isso faz sua barriga torcer e o calor descer por sua espinha.

Kiyoomi abaixa a vela e se solta por tempo suficiente para subir de volta na cama, ajoelhando-se ao lado de Atsumu.

"Você vai gozar?" 

Atsumu acena com a cabeça, balançando a cabeça enquanto seus quadris continuam trabalhando.

“Bom menino,” Kiyoomi ronrona, envolvendo a mão de volta em seu próprio pau.

Atsumu geme. Kiyoomi se pergunta o que ele mais gosta, ser elogiado ou degradado.

Provavelmente os dois ao mesmo tempo. Que submisso perfeito, perfeito.

Caralho, Kiyoomi está perto. Sua mão acelera enquanto ele luta para não foder no círculo apertado de seus dedos, olhos fixos na bagunça de respingos escuros cobrindo o peito esculpido de Atsumu. A cera seca provavelmente está puxando seus mamilos toda vez que ele arqueia as costas - pelo menos, Kiyoomi espera que sim. Porra, talvez da próxima vez ele deva pedir a Atsumu para tentar o -

Os pensamentos de Kiyoomi são descarrilados quando Atsumu se arqueia sobre a cama e começa a gozar, listras brancas jorrando de seu pênis e pintando linhas nítidas em seu abdômen e peito. Ele está soluçando, balbuciando uma bagunça confusa do nome de Kiyoomi na mordaça, repetidamente, enquanto as lágrimas escorrem pela venda e rolam por seu rosto.

A visão atinge Kiyoomi tão profundamente em seu âmago que seu orgasmo quase o pega de surpresa e ele é incapaz de abafar totalmente seu gemido enquanto seu pênis pulsa e dispara para se juntar à bagunça branca fazendo suas próprias listras sobre a cera escura. Atsumu desaba contra a cama e quase se debate com a sensação, seu próprio pênis driblando outro jorro de gozo em seu abdômen enquanto Kiyoomi o cobre com o seu. É intenso, tão intenso que tudo que Kiyoomi pode fazer é ficar de pé enquanto seus joelhos oscilam. Ele faz outro som baixo e estimula o resto enquanto Atsumu o ecoa com um gemido suave.

Quando seu orgasmo finalmente acabou, Kiyoomi deixou seus olhos se fecharem por alguns segundos felizes, ouvindo a respiração dele e de Atsumu enquanto seu coração finalmente começava a desacelerar. Porra, isso foi bom.

No entanto, ele só tem alguns momentos de paz antes que seus olhos se abram e ele perceba o que fez. Merda. Atsumu vai ficar insuportavelmente presunçoso sobre isso. 

Merda.

Entrar no banheiro de Sakusa é estranho. É estranho que Atsumu quase não pudesse se lembrar de um lugar onde um evento tão importante ocorreu. A sala havia se transformado em nada além do couro preto e silicone. 

Agora de volta, com a mandíbula dolorida da própria mordaça que uma vez viu pendurada na barra do chuveiro, Atsumu pode finalmente apreciar que este é um banheiro bom pra caralho. 

Ele está realmente surpreso que Sakusa não o levou pelo corredor até o banheiro de hóspedes; na verdade, ele está agradecido. Atsumu não desmaiou totalmente desta vez, mas ele ainda se sente muito confuso, satisfeito até o fim, e a ideia de Sakusa desaparecer por todo o corredor para se instalar no outro banheiro faz seu estômago revirar de ansiedade. Ele está feliz por, pelo menos, ter ouvido Sakusa o tempo todo. 

Sakusa, que atualmente o está conduzindo em direção ao chuveiro e banheira francamente estúpido instalados do outro lado do banheiro. Toda aquela metade do cômodo é ladrilhada, do chão ao teto, e separada por uma borda elevada no chão. De um lado está uma banheira funda já cheia de água fumegante. Há um chuveiro do outro lado com acessórios de aço inoxidável, além de um banquinho de bambu que Sakusa montou ao lado da banheira. 

Sakusa se masturbou com ele. O pensamento desliza pela mente líquida de Atsumu, ainda muito solto para agarrar qualquer coisa. A meditação por si só ainda envia um arrepio de profundo prazer pela espinha de Atsumu. 

Sakusa o ajuda a entrar no banho, Atsumu ofegando levemente quando a água quente toca onde sua pele está um pouco sensível por causa da cera. Seu estômago ainda está pegajoso pela bagunça que Sakusa não conseguiu limpar com uma toalha. Depois de apenas um momento de ajuste, o calor passa de opressor a extremamente bem-vindo. Ele cantarola enquanto afunda mais na água, inclinando a cabeça para trás para olhar para a iluminação embutida no teto. É claro e difuso, embora Atsumu não tenha certeza se é do vapor ou de seu próprio cérebro nebuloso. 

“Apenas mergulhe por um minuto, Atsumu,” Sakusa diz. “Vou me trocar e já volto.” 

Atsumu cantarola novamente, não totalmente pronto para falar ainda. Sakusa volta para o quarto e Atsumu se deixa abaixar até que a linha de água esteja logo abaixo de seu nariz. Ele se sente bem, muito bom para ter pensamentos reais sobre estar no banheiro de Sakusa tomando banho agora. Ele supõe que dois orgasmos e uma torrente de endorfinas farão isso. 

Quando Sakusa retorna, ele está em um par de shorts esportivos e uma regata, sem máscara e luvas. Atsumu resiste ao impulso de levantar a mão enxarcada para fora da banheira para dar a Sakusa o polegar para cima. Fica bem nele. 

Sakusa se senta no banquinho de bambu. Atsumu afunda um pouco mais e expira pelo nariz, fazendo borbulhar o topo da água. 

“Não se afogue”, diz Sakusa. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Atsumu se senta um pouco para poder falar.

"Ótimo. Isso foi do caralho, Omi-Omi. " 

Sakusa bufa. 

“Aqui,” ele diz, entregando uma toalha e uma pequena barra de sabão. “A cera é à base de soja, então qualquer resíduo deve sair facilmente agora que você está dentro da água há algum tempo.”

Atsumu pega o pano e começa a se enxugar na água. Ele tenta se concentrar na tarefa, mas não consegue evitar a próxima coisa que sai de sua boca, não com o que mais ele sabe que está limpando além de cera. 

"Parece que você gostou também, hein, Omi?" Atsumu diz, seu estômago embrulhando enquanto ele se lembra de como ele perdeu o controle quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Atsumu ergue os olhos para ver Sakusa com um olhar furioso, que não responde. “Está tudo bem que você me ache irresistivelmente gostoso, sabe. A maioria das pessoas acham.”

Ele lança um olhar desprezível para cima enquanto limpa o resto da cera. 

“Você sabe que eu sei limpar bem o suficiente para que eu pudesse afogar você nesta banheira e ninguém jamais seria capaz de provar que você estava neste apartamento,” Sakusa diz, impassível. 

“Isso não é muito after-care, Omi-Omi~,” Atsumu cantarola. 

“Você tem cera no cabelo. Como isso aconteceu?” Sakusa gira - não muito graciosamente, o que Atsumu pode perceber mesmo em seu estado.

Não que ele se importe muito. É tudo a cereja do bolo para Atsumu. Porém, ele se pergunta o que exatamente ele fez para que Sakusa perdesse um pouco o controle - porque ele sabe por essa reação que Sakusa não tinha planejado fazer isso durante a noite. 

Atsumu se pergunta o que pode fazer para que isso aconteça novamente. 

“Eu não sei, Omi, me diga você. Me dá um pouco de shampoo.” 

"Você quer que eu pegue suas coisas de cabelo da sua bolsa?" Sakusa pergunta, embora ele se estique para pegar o seu na borda e o ofereça a Atsumu, que lê o rótulo cuidadosamente.

“Não, tudo bem”, diz Atsumu, sem surpresa que Sakusa tenha produtos para o cabelo de qualidade decente. Afinal, ele tem aqueles cachos brilhantes. 

Ele espreme um pouco de xampu na palma da mão e levanta os braços; seus ombros latejam e ele faz um ruído baixo, hesitando. "Ai."

Talvez ele tenha exagerado um pouco puxando as algemas. Ele não se lembra de ter feito isso, mas a parte superior das costas e os braços certamente estão dizendo a ele que aconteceu.

“Aqui,” Sakusa diz, e de repente uma mão está raspando o shampoo da palma de Atsumu. "Afaste o rosto de mim e incline a cabeça para trás."

Oh. Tudo bem então. 

Atsumu faz o que ele manda, inclinando a cabeça para trás sobre a borda da banheira para deixar Sakusa usar o chuveiro para molhar seu cabelo novamente e depois aplicar o shampoo. Os dedos longos contra seu couro cabeludo são outra coisa, e Atsumu sente seu coração começar a acelerar. Parece íntimo. Seus olhos se fecham por conta própria e ele força um gemido de felicidade que ameaça sair de sua garganta. 

Ele precisa de uma distração.

“Então, seu banheiro é chique pra caralho,” Atsumu começa. “Tipo, toda a sua casa é muito legal. Eu queria perguntar, sua família é super rica ou algo assim?”

Atsumu praticamente espera que Sakusa não responda, mas não é isso que acontece. Sakusa penteia os dedos sobre a mecha de cabelo que de alguma forma continha cera, removendo suavemente o material. 

"Sim. Meu pai tem uma posição de alto escalão em uma empresa de investimentos e seu pai também tinha dinheiro de herança”, diz Sakusa sem rodeios. 

“Oh,” Atsumu diz inteligentemente enquanto Sakusa enxagua seu cabelo. “Você, uh, os vê muito? Sua família?"

A água fecha e Atsumu está se preparando para se sentar quando sente mãos em seus cabelos novamente. Oh, condicionador. Que atencioso. 

"Na verdade não. Meus irmãos são muito mais velhos e têm suas próprias vidas. Meu pai conseguiu um emprego em Hong Kong quando eu tinha sete anos e minha mãe foi morar com ele depois que me formei no ensino médio. Eu só os vejo por volta do Ano Novo.”

“Oh,” Atsumu diz novamente.

"Está tudo bem. Eles não são exatamente pessoas agradáveis.”

Não é exatamente efusivo ou particularmente comunicativo, mas considerando que Atsumu não sabia nada sobre a vida familiar de Sakusa, além do fato de que Komori Motoya era seu primo, uma estranha sensação de calor brota em seu peito agora. Ele não pode deixar de rir um pouco, o que provavelmente é rude, mas quando ele abre os olhos e olha para cima, há meio que um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Sakusa. Eles sempre tiveram um senso de (mau) humor semelhante. 

"Tudo bem. No entanto, conte-me sobre sua casa de rico. Era um estilo tradicional ou ocidental?”

Água quente cai em cascata pelo cabelo de Atsumu e os dedos pressionam seu couro. O banheiro parece um espaço fora do tempo por um momento, e Atsumu não luta contra isso. Ele apenas fica sentado lá, com Sakusa Kiyoomi lavando seu cabelo, e ouve sua descrição sem entusiasmo de uma mansão nos arredores de Tóquio e seus vários problemas estruturais.


End file.
